


The View From My Living Room Windows (as I fucked Kelley O'Hara against them)

by katbastard



Series: defining love (and deserving happiness) [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Sex, Kinks, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, baby girl - Freeform, papi - Freeform, so'hara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbastard/pseuds/katbastard
Summary: Em's POV of their entire night.





	The View From My Living Room Windows (as I fucked Kelley O'Hara against them)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this early, as a special treat for y'all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

::::::::

“Take. It. Off.” I nip at Kelley’s bottom lip between words. She obliges, separating our mouths and bodies just long enough to pull the shirt over her head, and then she’s back, pressed against me in just her bra, the bare skin of our upper arms meeting as I pull her in to meet my lips again. 

Our mouths reconnect in fiery passion, tongues slipped past parted lips to taste each other again. 

“You’re so beautiful, Kell.” I breathe after she moves away from my mouth and begins kissing along my jaw. 

“So are you, Em, god, you have no idea what you do to me.”

“Can I—Can I feel? What I do to you, I mean.” Kelley yanks her head back and meets my gaze. I’m about to apologize when the other defender just nods tightly and whispers, “Please.” I waste no time trailing my fingers down her stomach and past her clothes, moaning when I first hit her wetness. 

“Shit, Kell, you’re soaked.” I pull my hand back out from her shorts and bring it to my mouth. “God, you taste so good, taste yourself, baby.” I return my hand to between her legs, collecting more of her juices, before I bring it to Kelley’s lips. She sucks on my fingers greedily, and I let out a moan, wetness flooding my underwear at the sight. 

“I need you, Em, please.” Kelley grabs my wrist and pulls the fingers from her mouth. Next thing I know, she’s pulling my hand downwards, easing it into her panties, and sliding my fingers through her folds. 

“Oh fuck.” We both moan out, her grip on my wrist going slack, hips bucking up for more. 

“Please, Em, please, I need you—oh god yes, baby, don’t stop.” The words tumble from Kelley’s mouth as I begin to stroke her, gently nudging her clit every other pass. She feels incredible, I’m so turned on right now, I swear I could come just by touching her. “Em, inside, please, now, I need you.” Kelley pants against my jaw, leaving a line of sloppy kisses across it. Her arms are now slung over my shoulders and I take advantage of the control. 

“Up.” I murmur, using one hand to boost her onto the edge of the sink, the other one not stopping its ministrations. I rub her clit in tight circles with my thumb while I gently tease her entrance. A flood of juices hits my fingers as I slowly slide one of them into her tight pussy. 

“Christ, Kell, you feel so good, tell me what you want, beautiful.” I curl my index finger inside of her on the next thrust, thumb not letting up on her clit. 

“I need—OH FUCK EM I’M GONNA COME!” She suddenly screams out when I add a second finger with a rough thrust. Her walls tighten around my digits, thighs clamp, body goes stiff, and fingernails dig into my shoulder blades all in the span of a second. I try to move my hand and stroke her through her orgasm, but she’s so tight I can barely move my fingers anymore. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, Em, fuck, fuck, Emmmmmmm.” She chants into my neck while her entire body shudders its way through orgasm. I continue my ministrations on her clit, just rubbing light circles around it, and curl my fingers once — “FUCK!” Kelley cries out as the pads of my fingers hit her g-spot again, and instead of prolonging her first orgasm, this brings her over the edge a second time, thighs locking around my wrist and head thrown back. 

I notice her neck now displayed for my biting pleasure and quickly bring my lips to suck on her pulse point. She whimpers as the aftershocks from two intense orgasms hit. 

A minute after Kelley’s pussy and legs fully relax around my fingers, I remove them from her pants and bring them back up to her lips. “Suck, baby girl,” I murmur into her neck but immediately pull back upon hearing a high, keening moan. 

“Oh…do you like that?” My darkened eyes meet her wide ones. “Do you like when I call you ‘baby girl?’” 

Kelley can’t help but let out a long moan at that, her mouth falling open and hips rocking up into me. 

“Use your words.” I keep my eyes on hers. She returns my hungry gaze with a look of utter submissive desire. “Kelley.” I snap my hips forwards into hers, our clothed centers colliding roughly. “Use.” Thrust. “Your.” Press. “Words.” Swivel. 

“Yessssssss!!!” Kelley’s eyes snap shut and a downright filthy moan erupts from her lips. 

I can’t help but smirk at the horny mess I’ve created. 

“Good. Now,” I pause, separating our bodies before leaning down to retrieve her shirt, “Put this back on. I’m taking you home. Gonna fuck you against every single surface, baby girl.”

Kelley whines out something that sounds like, “not fair,” at my usage of the name. She shakily puts the shirt back on, smoothes her hair, and slides off the sink, nearly collapsing on spent legs before I reach out and steady her. 

I lead her out of the door, past a long line of people waiting for the restroom. Upon seeing us, several dudes let out an impressed whistle. I ignore them and slot my fingers through Kelley’s, sending her a reassuring nod and small smile before we move towards the exit. 

‘This Uber driver better get here fast,’ I think, closing the app after ordering a car and immediately feeling Kelley’s lips leaving gentle nips across the exposed part of my back. 

A few seconds later, her tongue comes out to soothe the bitten flesh of my shoulder.

‘Really, really fast.’

:::::::

The Uber driver gives us knowing looks in the rearview mirror the entire ride home, but both Kelley and I are too worked up to care. 

After what feels like an eternity (more so for my fellow defender than myself, given how well-practiced I am in the arts of teasing and car sex. When combining both, the trick is: little direct pressure, lots of stimulation. I wouldn’t be surprised if Kelley soaked through both her panties and leggings, and, consequently, I wouldn’t be surprised to get a $200 cleaning fee from Uber tomorrow), we arrive home.

The second the car slides to a stop in front of my building, I waste no time in jumping out and pulling Kelley right after me. We’re in the door and waiting for the elevator in moments. 

As soon as the lift doors close all the way, Kelley moves towards me, a hungry look in her eyes. She reaches up towards my neck, no doubt to pull me into a kiss, but I grab her hands before they can reach their destination and walk her two steps back until she hits the wall. I pin her wrists above us, loving the desperate whimper that falls from Kelley’s lips as a result. In an instant, I’m close enough to kiss her, our mouths millimeters apart. 

“Patience, baby girl.” I murmur as she tries to connect our lips again. The shudder that rips through her body at the pet name is unbelievably hot and nearly enough for me to lose all composure. “We’re almost there, beautiful,” I pepper kisses along her jaw, “only,” I pull back just enough to see the ancient elevator’s signal indicating it’s current location, the fourth floor, then move back in to lightly bite her earlobe. “Less than three more floors until I can have you underneath me, until I can hear you properly scream my name. Mm, and taste you.” I pull away so I can see the effect my words are having. “I can’t wait to taste you, baby girl.”

At this, Kelley’s eyes shut and she lets out a long whine. I anticipate her legs giving out and release her wrists so I can pick her up and press her against the wall. Her head clunks into the side of the elevator. I pull back, momentarily distracted from my plan to paint her neck black and blue. I confirm she’s okay just as the lift grinds to a halt and the mechanical door opens. 

I’m not positive how I managed to get Kelley into my apartment unscathed (and still ridiculously wet — like, seriously, I can feel it through both her bottom layers and my tank top at this point), given I know I had to shoulder through the manual sliding door and somehow insert my key into the doorknob and turn it at the same time, but I do. 

Finally. Fucking finally. 

“You ready for this? Gonna make you see stars in a second. You sure you want to do this, beautiful?” 

We’re both drunk and horny, but I need her to confirm she wants to stay before we start anything else. 

(Consent? Key.)

She nods frantically, hips rocking forward into mine (did I mention I have her pinned against the inside of my front door? No? Well, I do), and moans out, “Yes, Em, God, yes, please, just fuck me, Em, please, I need—“ 

That’s more than enough confirmation. I move my head down, suckling lightly at her pulse point, and roughly grab her ass with both my hands. She whimpers, so I do it again, trailing my lips lower with each firm squeeze. 

“Mm, I want you naked, baby girl. But first—“ 

I lean forward and connect my lips to her breast through her t-shirt. 

“Fuck, Em,” Kelley moans from above me, holding my mouth over her clothed nipple, “Keep goinggggggg—OHHH FUCK.” She lets out a high whine as I continue to bite and suck her through her bra. 

After a few moments, I switch sides and give her left boob equal attention. If this weren’t mindblowingly arousing, I might be tempted to giggle at the placement of my mouth, right around the D (letter on her Stanford shirt). Instead, I pull back and reconnect our mouths, my one hand taking over on her breasts. 

My arms are getting a little sore now from holding her up for so long, so I shift her legs higher on my hips and move us away from the door. 

I lay her down on the couch and — fuck. She’s so hot. 

Kelley is draped across my cushions, hair splayed around her face like a halo and fingers already under her clothes and rubbing away at her pussy. 

“No.” I growl, and yank her hand out, immediately bringing the fingers to my mouth to taste. “Only I do that, baby girl. No touching yourself tonight, I promise I’m gonna take care of you.” 

With that I grip the hem of her leggings and tug down. After a second, and Kelly lifting her hips up to help, her ruined bottoms are in a pile on the floor. 

“Fuck, Kell, look at you, you’re so wet for me, huh?” I dip a finger underneath her panties and draw lazy circles around her clit. Removing my hand, I bring the glistening digit up to her mouth. “Suck.” She wordlessly obeys, pupils blown and breathing quick. “Good girl.” Kelley moans loudly around my finger, hips snapping up involuntarily. 

(Praise kinks are so hot.)

Now I’m the one letting out a groan and moving to lie down on top of her and connect our mouths.

Our lips meet in a flurry of fiery passion. Our tongues battle and our teeth clank and it’s messy and animalistic and so, so perfect. 

About a minute into our makeout, I feel Kelley’s hips bucking up wildly again. 

Fuck. 

I shift my body without breaking our kiss and slot a leg between her thighs. Adding even a little pressure to my rocking movements has Kelley whining, high and loud, into my mouth. 

I speed up my actions, adjusting my position again so I can simultaneously get myself off on her muscular leg. 

We come within seconds of each other, and within a minute of first grinding thighs to cunts. I collapse on top of her shuddering body, still enjoying the aftershocks from my own orgasm. We both lay there in a post-sex daze, breathing deeply and leaving gentle caresses and light pecks to whatever exposed skin we have access to. 

As soon my body returns to its pre-orgasm state, I lift my head from between her clothed breasts and prop it lazily on her chest. 

“Hi, beautiful.” All I get in response is a soft smile and a blush. 

(Good. She’s still shy. I can’t wait to fuck her again, and now I know the perfect place to do it. 

::::::::

Kelley is a whimpering mess against my wall of windows. Her shirt has ridden up in the back, skin pressed directly on the cool glass, and she’s clenching so beautifully around my fingers with every curl. I pull them out when I can tell she’s so close to coming, and, while she does let out a strangled moan and send me a look of utter desperation, she seems to fully accept her teasing. I pull back and take in the sight in front of me. 

“So good, so beautiful, you’re doing so good, baby girl.” 

When her legs predictably start to wobble, I waste no time in kneeling and lifting one of them up and over my shoulder. 

“Mmmm,” I inhale, nose pressed up against her clothed center. “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.” I take another whiff, then pull back just enough to move her underwear to the side again. “Guess I better see for myself.”

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. 

My quick tastes of her juices earlier were nothing compared to getting it at the source. I lap up her arousal greedily, uncaring when her nails press deep enough into my scalp to leave marks. The pain doesn’t even register, all of my other senses take second place to this. 

I take a few long licks up her slit, pausing every few strokes to lap at her entrance and circle her clit. Above me, Kelley lets out a blubbering moan. I ignore it and instead plunge my tongue inside of her. Above me, Kelley lets out a high scream. I ignore it and curl the muscle up, loving the spongy feeling of her g-spot against my flexed tongue. Around me, Kelley clenches her thighs, gasps my name, and lets the juices pour out of her tight cunt. I don’t ignore that, and, smirking, prolong her climax with a few well-placed flicks of my tongue. 

I nearly orgasm on the spot when Kelley finally releases my head from her leg’s vice grip and allows her death grip to go slack. I pull back, pausing only for a second to leave a quick kiss on her quivering pussy, and look up. 

I moan as soon as I see her, wrecked and boneless against my windows. My thighs clench involuntarily, and I quickly rise, scoop her into my arms, and carry her bridal-style through the door to my bedroom. Once inside, I immediately lay her on my bed and get to work filling the tub. I can’t wait to reward Kelley with a warm bath and a massage; she deserves pampering after being such a good girl for me. 

My plan is put on pause when I look over and see Kelley dizzily trying to stand up.

“Whoa, baby,” I reach her in seconds and pull her back into a sitting embrace on the bed. “Where you going, there?”

“Off.” Kelley tugs at her shirt, still a bit out of it from her last orgasm. 

“Okay, beautiful,” I smile, and help the defender completely undress. 

Her sports bra, t-shirt, and panties end up in a pile on my floor. 

Kelley tries to speak again, but it just ends up being an incomprehensible mumble into my collarbone. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I got you, Kell. Lay down for me, okay? Just rest, breathe, I’m gonna get you some water.” 

I wait until she’s sprawled out on my bed, gloriously naked and spent, before standing up and walking to my bathroom. Once there, I quickly shed all my clothes but underwear and throw them into the hamper, pulling a oversized sleep shirt over my head instead. After that, I walk back out into my room, and, content upon seeing Kelley’s adorable yawn, head to the kitchen for two glasses of water. I down mine in a few large gulps and set the cup in the sink before returning to my bedroom.

I freeze in the doorway. My bed is empty.

“Kell?” 

“In here.” I hear a tired voice call out, then hear the shower turn on. 

“What’re you—“ I round the corner to the bathroom and can’t help but giggle at the sight of Kelley O’Hara slumped against the wall of the shower, yawning and trying to make the water hotter. “No, babe, I—“ I begin before shaking my head at her adorable pout. I pull off my t-shirt and underwear and step into the frigid spray, quickly switching the knob to off. 

“Hey,” Kelley protests, “I was gonna use that.”

I laugh again. “I know, beautiful, but you can barely stand. Come with me, I’m drawing you a nice warm bath, okay?” 

Kelley nods dumbly and takes my hand, allowing me to lead her (carefully) out of the shower and to the tub. I test the water’s temperature. Perfect. 

“All right, I’m gonna help you in and then go get you something comfy to wear, okay?”

“Noooo,” Kelley whined, “Stay with me. I want you to hold me in the bath, wanna feel you behind me.”

Welp, I can’t argue with that. Plus, I’m already naked, and putting clothes back on would just be a hassle, so….

“Okay,” I whisper, helping her step into the tub and sit down before I follow behind her, turning the knobs off as I lower myself down. Kelley snuggles back into my chest, another small yawn following shortly after. 

“Love you, y’know. Take such good care of me. So so pretty. Love when you hold me like this. Feels so right, y’know, like, happy-like? You make me feel happy-like, Em. An’ I just love you so much. An’ for such a long time.” Kelley babbles into my skin, pausing once to yawn again. 

I just pull her closer to my chest, knowing she’ll forget she said all that in the morning. 

I’m about to doze off, too, when I feel water sloshing around and hear Kelley’s quick breathing. 

“Em, Em, Em,” she shakes my arm, “Em, wake up, baby, I just remembered something. Em, wake up, it’s important.”

I open my eyes and see her perched in front of me, wide-awake and alert-looking. 

‘How did she go from 0 to 100 that fast?’ I can’t help but think before Kelley stands up in the tub and steps out. I stay seated for a moment, reveling in her naked glory, before she snaps me out of it and grabs my hand. I let myself be pulled out of the tub and into my room, then feel myself get pushed onto the bed. I stifle a yawn and look up at Kelley, who’s standing next to me and staring intently. 

“Kell?” I question, and she shakes herself out of her daze.

“Sorry, yeah, um…” She pauses. “What was I gonna—oh yeah!” Her eyes fix back on me, her expression now one of utter submissive desire. I recognize the look immediately and, well, I’m definitely not tired anymore…I am turned on, though. Kelley’s soft voice continues, “You made me feel so amazing before, ate me and fucked me so well, and you didn’t get to have me return the favor, baby.” She tilts her head down so she’s looking at me through batted eyelashes. “Will you let your good girl please you?”

“Fuck yes.” I feel the desire to control flood back into me with her request. “Get on the bed, baby girl. Yeah, that’s right, lie down, just like that, beautiful. I’m gonna ride your face.” Without further hesitation, I climb onto the bed and settle over her. I feel Kelley’s hands come up to grip my thighs and pull me into her waiting mouth, but I don’t let myself be yanked.

“Nuh-uh, baby girl, if you want to eat my pussy, I want you to beg. Beg for it. I want to hear you plead to have my cunt riding your tongue, want to beg…beg to take care of me like I did you, earlier; beg, now.”

Before I’m even finished my sentence, I hear Kelley’s pleas and promises, hear her telling me to use her, hear her begging to taste my juices. When I’ve finally heard enough, I lower myself completely onto her face and let her take over. Hands grip my thighs and draw me even closer to her waiting mouth. 

From the first hungry lick, I know it won’t take long. I let myself go completely, feel her build me up so good and fast before straightening her tongue and driving up into my cunt. I start riding her face roughly, getting closer and closer and OH FUCK—

I come into her mouth, head lolling back, body tensing, and lips opening to release a long series of expletives. 

‘I really hope she’s still so awake after this,’ I think, catching a glimpse of myself in the floor-length piece, ‘Because I really want to fuck her against the mirror next.’

::::::::

We didn’t end up using the mirror…well, not next, anyway. 

No, as soon as I came down from my high and moved off of her face, we were almost immediately in a desperate makeout session. It led to us ravenously exploring each others bodies and then to us 69-ing on my bed. After that, we decided to go to the kitchen to rehydrate; of course, the seltzer was forgotten as soon as I saw the whipped cream, and we spent half an hour eating it off the other’s bodies. 

And, well, whipped cream is sticky when melted, so we needed a shower next. Believe it or not, nothing super sexy happened in there (I mean, not after Kelley tried to detach the shower nozzle to stimulate my clit and partially flooded my bathroom. We washed ourselves quickly then, pausing for quick pecks no more than thrice, before turning off the nozzle and stepping out of the shower. I threw a pile of towels onto the floor to soak up the water covering the tiles. 

“Mmmm. You’re so good, so willing for me. Can you go stand over there, beautiful? I’m gonna show you how gorgeous you look while you’re coming undone. Gonna fuck you against the mirror, baby girl.”

::::::

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohhhhh,” Kelley moans, breath fogging up the glass, as I slowly tease at her entrance with my vibrator. “Please put it—ohhhhh god, do that again.”

I pull away completely but keep the hand that’s pinning her wrists up. “Who is in charge here?”

Kelley whimpers. “You. You are.”

“That’s right. And what does that mean, baby girl?”

Kelley whines and keens her hips back towards mine. I thrust my hips against her ass, hard. 

“What.” Smack. “Does.” Smack. “That.” Smack. “Mean?” Smack. 

The defender is a blubbering aroused mess now, but her yelps of pain quickly turn into content purrs as I lean down to kiss, suck, and lap at the abused flesh. 

(If she loves me slapping and licking her butt, I wonder how she’d feel about—no. It’s not the right time. Don’t get distracted by her gorgeous firm ass and how good it would look with my—no. No, Emily. Pay attention to the moment. And go fuck the living daylights out of her.)

When I get out of my own head, I realize Kelley is begging me, pleading for any kind of relief. 

“Okay, baby girl. Okay. I got you. I’ll make you feel so good now, okay?” I press a kiss between her shoulder blades then pull back. “I’m gonna remove my hand now, okay, but I want you to keep your wrists pinned up there for me. Can you do that?”

Kelley nods vigorously into the glass.

“Good,” I reply, releasing her wrists and moving to grip her hips in both of my hands. “Now,” I lick up the shell of her ear, “Are you ready for me?” She nods again. “Yeah? You gonna be a good girl for me?” Moan and more nodding. “Good.”

I land a hard blow to her ass, then quickly caress and soothe the red area. I bend down, leaving light kisses across the angry cheek. I graze it with the backs of my nails as I stand back up, then mold my body into hers. 

One hand moves to cup her breast, expertly rolling a nipple between the pads of my fingers, while the other slides around and down to feel her wetness. 

“Mm, so perfect, baby girl.” I pinch her nipple. “You’re doing so good, beautiful.” I slowly enter her with one digit, moaning quietly upon feeling the arousal. I leave my index finger unmoving, just barely inside her tight cunt, and switch sides with the other hand. I continue this, alternating affection between each breast every few minutes, leaving wet kisses across her back and shoulders. After the millionth whimper, I give in, pull my hands off, and spin Kelley around to face me. “Hands back up against the mirror.” I command, leaning down to suck a hickey into the other girl’s chest. 

She obliges.

(Such a good girl.)

I reward her with thrusting two fingers deep into her pussy, curling them and earning myself a long whine. I set a brutal pace with my hand, slowly sucking dark bruises across her chest  
all-the-while. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kelley chants as her walls start to constrict around my digits. 

I pull out. “Don’t come until I tell you to.” With that, I work my fingers back in and continue the rough thrusts. 

“I need to, I need to, please Em, oh god, I’m gonna, please let me come, Em, please, I’m gonna, please!!!”

“No.” I pull away completely and move to sit on the edge of my bed. 

The sight in front of me is easily one of the hottest ones of my life. Kelley is leaning nearly her entire body weight against the mirror and panting desperately. The little cries slipping from her lips after being denied yet another orgasm nearly change my mind about teasing, but then she sags down even further. And I get a glimpse of the puffy, pink, absolutely ruined pussy. 

“I’m sorry, beautiful, but not yet. There’s no way I can give my good girl anything but the best climax of her life, and that means…teasing you just a little while longer.” I stand up and walk back to the mirror, taking her hand in mine. When she tries to move, her legs completely give out. I catch her just before she would’ve hit the ground. “Woah, baby girl. I like causing that perfect ass pain and all, but there’s a line.” 

Kelley doesn’t return my chuckle. Her eyes are glossed over and lids drooping. 

“Oh no you don’t.” I lift Kelley up into my arms and carry her over to my bed. Making sure she can remain sitting up, I fetch the glass of water from earlier and bring it to her lips. “Here you go, beautiful, that’s right. Take some slow sips for me.” 

Kelley drinks about half of the liquid before the alertness begins to return to her face. When she tries to talk, she just whimpers. Her hips buck up the slightest amount as if they’re signaling why she’s so affected (as if I didn’t already know). 

“Do you want to stop?” I murmur softly and kiss her forehead. “If you’re too spent, we can go to bed, beautiful. This is about making you feel good, remember? I just want to take care of my good girl tonight.”

She doesn’t even let me finish my sentence before she’s shaking her head rapidly back and forth. “No,” she rasps, then clears her throat. “Just please, let me come soon. I, I, I need it, need you, need to…need to come so bad, please, Em.”

A gentle smile graces my face as I nod. “Of course. I won’t tease you much longer, okay? I promise, I’m gonna make you feel so good in a few minutes.” At that, I shake my head and remove the tenderness from my voice. 

‘She wants to come?’ I think, ‘Well, then she’s gonna come better than ever before in her life.’

I pull her up from where she’s sitting on the bed and position her down to lay horizontally, center flush with the edge and feet resting on the floor. I move to kneel between her legs, just getting a whiff of her first. 

“You smell so good, baby girl. Fuck, is this all for me?”

Kelley nods and and whines loudly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, beautiful, I’ve got you. I’m gonna take such good care of you tonight.”

I shift her thighs farther apart and lean in closer to her abused pussy. “Mmm,” I hum as I lightly press my lips to her clit for a moment. I pull away to shift farther down and blow hot air against her slit. My hands reach under to grab handfuls of her ass. 

“Fuuuuuck, fuck, me, Em, please, fuck meeeeeee…” Kelley’s breathy pleas are cut off with a groan as I lick up into her folds once. 

With a final satisfied grin, I’m back to my feet, shifting her again and sliding up to lay down fully. I press a kiss to the inside of her knee and make my way back up to hover over her. Kelley looks up at me with big pleading eyes. I make them close when our mouths connect in a hungry and passionate kiss. She moans into it and bucks her hips up into mine. 

“Uh-uh, baby girl. You do that one more time and I’m gonna have to tease you even longer. You want that?” She shakes her head back and forth. “Then no touching me, no touching yourself, and no moving until I let you. Understood?” I get a shuddering moan and a quick nod in reply. “Good.” I reattach my lips to the underside of her jaw, sucking lightly on the bruises I gave her earlier. I pepper small kisses across her chest next, leaning in briefly to swirl my tongue around each pert nipple, and scrape my teeth across her defined stomach, gently biting each individual ab muscle. My mouth makes it way down to her navel next, where I take my time sucking bruises into the sensitive skin. My thumbs comes up to rub circles into her hip bones. 

She doesn’t move once. She whines, and groans, and screamed a little when I bit down too hard on the flesh directly below her belly button, but she doesn’t move. Or touch herself. Or touch me. She stays as still as she possibly can, save for the occasional involuntary quiver. 

It’s in this moment I know: 

She’s ready for her reward. 

“God, you’re gorgeous. Look at you underneath me, so needy and desperate, being such a good girl. I bet you want me to touch you, mm?” Kelley whines and nods frantically, hips fighting to stay level. “Such good control, baby girl. You’ve been so patient for me, I’m so proud of you for waiting so long for me to touch you.” I lean down to lick a long stripe from her navel to collarbone. “Do you think you’re ready for me? Think you can take my fingers? Wanna work three of them into that tight cunt, stretch you so good for me. I bet you’ll feel so amazing clenching around them as you come.” She lets out a series of needy whimpers. “Yeah, you want that, don’t you. I bet you’re soaked right now, baby girl, just thinking about them filling you up so well. I’d go slow at first, make sure my good girl isn’t hurting too bad, but god—“ I fix my hungry gaze on her, drinking in just how wrecked Kelley looks beneath me, how desperate and sexy she is with her blown pupils and teeth sunk into her bottom lip. “By the end, beautiful, I’m gonna be fucking you so hard and fast and deep, you won’t even remember your own name. I bet even now you’re struggling to remember it, and I haven’t even touched you properly yet. I’ll help you spell it out. M-I-N-E. That’s what you are tonight. Say it.” I thrust my hips into hers suddenly and roughly then pull back just as a high keening moan slips from her lips. “Say it.” I command again.

Kelley has to fight to keep her eyes open. She is practically gasping when she finally gets out, “Yours.”

“Good girl.” I give her a feral grin, deciding she deserves a small reward for her effort. My left hand slowly slides down her torso to trace soft patterns above her belly button. She lets out a few soft moans. “Mm, I probably wouldn’t even have to work you open, though. I bet you’re so wet right now, I could just slip my fingers right in and start fucking away. Bet I could make you come without even touching you.” Kelley is mewling now, absolutely gone from my ministrations. “I love hearing those little sounds you make when I talk to you like this. I love hearing you try not to fall apart from just from my voice in your ear.” I pull up and grasp a handful of her hair in my hand then yank back sharply. She cries out wildly, hips bucking up into oblivion. My left hand whips down to rest just above her clit, a hairsbreadth from pure bliss. I lean down to put my lips directly on the shell of her ear. “Mine.”

Kelley’s entire body spasms at the word, her moans guttural and raw, center rocking up into my waiting palm. “Yes yes yes yes FUUUCCCCCCCKKKK!!!” She screams out as the hand that been holding my body prone above hers shifts completely. Our bodies pressed tight against one another, I slide three fingers directly into her spasming cunt and immediately start working away, tightness be damned. I put my body behind it, rolling my hips up so my digits get even deeper and my palm hits her center perfectly. 

“So pretty coming apart under me, clenching and shaking like such a good girl. Bet we can get you right through to the next climax, beautiful, should we try it?” I don’t wait for her reply before bringing my free hand up to her tits and palming one roughly, tugging on the nipple while curling my fingers deep inside her. “Yeah, so needy for me, so ready to come. Bet you were dying earlier, not being touched for so long. But you did so perfect, and this is what you get for being my good girl.”

Kelley is practically keening in on herself, her entire body spasming and jerking and clenching. If it weren’t for my weight pressed on top of her, she’d have flailed completely off the bed by now. 

“Tell me, baby girl. Talk to me. What do you feel?”

A high squeak is the only response I get. 

“Uh-uh, use your words. Tell me how you feel coming apart like this.”

“OHHHH-GOOOOOODDDDD-FUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!!!!” Kelley goes quiet as a silent scream washes over her, entire body locking down like a vice under mine. My fingers are trapped, unable to move a millimeter, in her tight, spasming pussy, and her nails are digging into my back hard enough to draw blood. 

Fuck she’s hot. I slither the hand that was thrumming at her nipple down and slide two fingers knuckle-deep inside of myself. It’s so hot, fucking myself into abandon, feeling Kelley’s body below still attempting to come down from her orgasms. 

(I kind of doubt the sight and feel of me getting myself off right on top of her is helping with the whole ‘cooldown’ thing, but whatever. I’m in charge here. And she did beg me to “use her body however I wanted to”…)

“FUCK.” I get out as my vision goes hazy, and I immediately jerk my head down blindly, finding my way to her pulse point just in time to bite down hard as I climax. 

“Emmmmm…” Kelley gasps breathlessly into my ear as I slowly come down from my orgasm. 

It takes a few minutes for the aftershocks to finally stop. I’m collapsed, breathless, on top of Kelley. Worried I’m crushing her with my weight, I go to roll off, but she stops me with a whine. 

“Noooo, stay.” Her legs wrap around my waist, keeping me anchored to her, and her arms are slung up and onto my back. I’m surprised (and very, very, very happy) to see she isn’t completely boneless again. I need her to come for me one more time. 

“Oh my god.” Kelley whispers, breaking through my sexual thoughts. I shift my head so I can rest my chin on her chest and see her already tilting her neck to look at me. 

“What is is, beautiful?” 

Kelley lets out a breathy laugh. “That was the best orgasm of my entire life, Em. That was…holy shit.”

I grin into her collarbone. “Yeah?”

She nods happily. “Oh yeah.”

“I’m glad, beautiful. All I want is to make you feel good tonight. Now…do you think you could be up for one more? Because I have an idea that I think you’d like a lot.”

::::::::

“Well, you did—oh fuck yeah, right there, Em—you did say every surface.” Kelley pants into the wood of my dresser as I prepare to take her from behind with a strap-on. “Mmmm, please put it in, baby,” she begs as I circle her clit with the plastic dick’s head again. 

“I want you to beg, baby girl.” Expecting the shudder and moan, I press my front to her back and hold her body up when her legs start to tremble and threaten to give out. 

“I got you, beautiful, I got you. Just relax, Kell, you’re okay.” I pull away slightly to pepper gentle kisses across the back of her neck. “Now, will you beg for me? Tell me exactly what you want and how hard, hmm?” Another light kiss to her earlobe and a subtle pressure from the strap-on against her entrance. “I want to hear you beg for me, baby girl.” 

Kelley moans again but instead of relying on her legs to keep her up, she half- drapes her chest across the dresser. 

“Please, Em, I need you,” she whimpers.

“Yeah?” Subtle rock. “Where do you need me, baby girl?”

“I-I-In—fuck—in my pussy, please.”

“And?” I probe farther, one of my hands moving to splay across her bare stomach and the other slowly making it’s way down to her clit. 

“Ohhhhh—“ Kelley moans, now practically collapsed atop the dresser, “Yes, shit, Em, keep going,” she moans as I start to play with her clit. 

I immediately stop and instead give her pussy a light smack. 

She swears, tenses, and comes on the spot. 

Fuck. 

As I rub circles into her upper thigh and press a line of kisses across her shoulder blades, she comes down from her orgasm.

“You okay, beautiful?” I murmur into the shell of her ear. “You too tired for another one, baby girl?”

This time, instead of collapsing, the pet name seems to pour energy back into her body. She lifts up from the dresser, whirls around to face me, and glares. 

“I’m never too tired. Get on the bed, Emily, I want to ride you.”

The role reversal happens so quickly it nearly gives me whiplash, but I obey her command and scramble over to lie prone on my bed. I watch as Kelley struts her way over to me, hands coming up to pull her hair out of it’s bun, and slowly climbs up and straddles my stomach. ‘Holy crap, this is so fucking hot,’ I can’t help but think as she leans over and grasps the plastic dick between my legs. A satisfied purr is all I get before Kelley shifts her hips back, positions the strap-on, and sinks down onto it. 

“Oh my god,” I moan, the pressure of the toy hitting my clit perfectly. 

“So good, so full.” Kelley whispers before rocking up until just the tip is inside her then grinding her way back down. 

‘This is one of the hottest things I’ve seen in my entire life.’

It doesn’t take long for both of us to come, and Kelley to collapse on top of me, the dick still buried to its hilt. With one more little long tremble, she snuggles her head into my chest and passes out, completely wiped from our night. I press a kiss to the top of her head, close my eyes, and am asleep seconds later. 

::::::::::

Blinking awake this morning, I can’t help but grin wide. Kelley is no longer on top of me, now passed out right besides me, but she looks so gorgeous lying there that I can forgive the lack of contact. I let my gaze run over her exposed chest, taking note of the many bruises smattered around and a distinct bite impression on her breast. 

Fuck she’s hot. 

I can’t help myself. I quickly shed the strap-on and harness, kick it under my bed, and climb back on top of Kelley to taste her skin again. 

She starts to wake up as my gentle nipping gets closer and closer to her pussy. I watch as she blearily looks around and then lifts her head to look at me. The second our eyes meet, I lick a long stripe up her slit. 

Kelley moans, eyes wide open now and breath coming in faster. Her head falls back into the pillow and I’m about to move back up to join her when I feel fingers thread through my hair and keep me in place. 

“Please, Em,” comes the moan from above me.

‘Like I’d ever say no to this,’ I think before connecting my lips to her cunt again. 

It takes maybe two minutes for her to begin grinding fully up into my face, and one more after that for Kelley to fall over the edge. 

And that’s when I see the cleat marks. 

:::::::


End file.
